Reclinable chairs are commonly used for providing a more comfortable or ergonomic position to the back and/or legs of a user while the user is seated. Typically, reclinable chairs are used in a home, but may also be used in an office or other location. For example, during rehabilitation, a worker may be able to work more efficiently in a reclined position. As such, a user of a reclinable chair may wish to use a computer (e.g., a laptop computer (“laptop”)) or a computer component (e.g., a computer monitor, a keyboard, or a mouse) while seated in the chair. However, it may be difficult or uncomfortable to use the computer and/or the computer component while seated in a typical reclinable chair because a typical reclinable chair does not have a table for supporting the computer and/or the computer component, and, therefore, a user would likely place the computer component in his or her lap or precariously balance the computer component on an armrest of the chair.